cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
German Empire
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "Unity, Freedom, & Justice" |- | align=center colspan=2 | Anthem: "Auferstanden aus Ruinen" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | |- |'Official Name' || German Empire |- |'Capital' || Berlin |- |'Largest City' || Berlin |- |'Official Languages' || English, German |- |'Government' • Monarch • President | Federal Constitutional Monarchy Kristoph I Sergei Alekseyov |- |'Team' || Blue |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || Cascadian Republic |- |'Major Religion' || Christianity |- |'Formation' | March 19, 2008 |- |'Area' | 182.732 miles diameter |- |'Population' | 5,355 Citizens 1,692 Soldiers 6,717 Supporters |- |'National Animal' | Eagle |- |'Tax Rate' || 28% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual | $131.30 |- |Literacy Rate: | 61.3% |- |'Currency' || Dollar ($) |- | Resources • Connected | Pigs & Silver Cattle, Coal, Fish, Furs, Gems Gold, Spices, Sugar, Wheat, Wine |- |'Bonus Resources' || Fine Jewelry, Fast Food, Affluent Population |} :For the alliance, see the German Empire. The German Empire is a small & developing nation with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. The nation is located in Central Europe. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of the German Empire work diligently to produce Pigs and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons the German Empire will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of the German Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The German Empire allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The German Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The German Empire will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Establishment of the Empire The German Empire was founded on March 19, 2008 by Emperor Kristoph and about fifty loyalist followers. These fifty-one people centered the Empire in the independent city of Berlin. Within the first day of its nationhood, the flag was selected and the constitutional monarchical government was established with the Emperor being Kristoph of the House of Württemberg. A couple hours after its founding, the Empire also joined the Christian Coalition of Countries. In late March the nation began to enter a deep recession, though to avoid a full depression, interest rates were lowered and depression was avoided. Germany's First War On March 29, the Empire entered war with Ionicion in defense of an ally in the CCC. The first battle of the war resulted in 315 German casualties and 314 Ionicion casualties, and it was a German victory. The second attack of the day resulted in a larger victory for Germany, 145 casualties and the Ionicions had 217 casualties. The next day, two more German offenses were made. The first attack was a victory with 189 German casualties and 223 Ionicion. Before the second offense, two cruise missiles were launched into Sea City, the capital of Ionicion. The second ground attack was a victory for Germany too, though there were 303 German casualties and 162 Ionicion. Following the second offense, a cease-fire was declared with Ionicion and the war then ended on April 6. Liberal Reformation In May 2008, the government of Germany was reformed and made more democratic; removing the monarch from having any powers or privileges, other than being a symbol. The government reforms involved a sort of Americanization of the ways of the nation. Along with this government reform came a liberal reformation of the nation's views. Government Congress Senate Social Democratic Party - 4 Seats The Left - 1 Seat Christian Democratic Union - 1 Seat Total 6 Seats House of Representatives Social Democratic Party - 6 Seats The Left 3 Seats Christian Democratic Union - 3 Seats Free Democratic Party - 2 Seats Total 14 Seats Foreign Relations The Empire is a member of the Cascadian Republic. Political The German Empire is a federal constitutional monarchy. The Head of State & Government is the President, currently Sergei Alekseyov. The nation also has a King, currently Kristoph I of the House of Württemberg. The congress of the nation is made of the Senate and House of Representatives. The President is elected every four years. There is also a supreme court which hears cases that are not resolved by lower courts. Economic The Empire currently has a rather small economy, though it is quickly growing. The major focus is on the production of pork products and silver mining, which serve as the main export. With its imports, the nation is also able to produce fine jewelry and fast food products. The nation has a mixed economy with socialist and free-market elements. Social The current government of the Empire is views that fall under the category of the liberal. The military of Germany is completely voluntary and a draft has been made unconstitutional. Immigrants to the Empire must take mandatory English classes and then pass a citizenship test and language test in order to become a citizen. Once they do become a citizen, it is encouraged by the government that they also learn German, the second major language of the nation. The school system of the nation is made of public and private schools; with the majority of students in public schools. Private schools usually have a tuition and, in most cases, are religious. Nearly all the universities are private, though many of them receive government support, lowering tuition costs and allowing more citizens attendance. Creationism is taught in schools alongside evolution. Abortion is legal in most cases. Gay marriage is legal. Cloning is legal. Gun ownership is legal with background checks and waiting periods. Assault weapons, though, are outlawed for the civilian population. Recreational drugs are illegal, though marijuana is legal. Affirmative action is illegal. Citizens can get licenses to drive at the age of sixteen. The age of suffrage for all citizens is sixteen. The government maintains a system of national parks. The Empire's energy is largely reliant on solar, hydro, and other alternative sources. The only source not used is nuclear, which is outlawed. Cities * Berlin - Capital City * Potsdam - Capital of Brandenburg * Magdeburg - Capital of Saxony-Anhalt Demographics Ethnic Groups * 57% German * 33% American * 6% Scandinavian * 3% Czech * 3% Dutch Religion * 36.4% Protestantism * 31.2% Catholicism * 25.6% Non-Religious * 4.7% Orthodox Christian * 1.1% Jewish * >1% Muslim * >1% Hinduism * >1% Buddhist Language * 75% English * 24% German * 1% Danish External links * National Factbook Category:German Empire